Reassurance
by ItzaMe2003
Summary: Orphaned Mabel 'Mae' Decker moves to her older cousin Chloe's house. *Warning contains disciplinary spanking of a minor and swearing*
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen days, three hours and fifteen minutes. That's how long it took for my cousin to snap. I'll hand it to her though. She was tough to crack. Apparently, detectives don't like it when you bluntly break the law. Especially when you break the law in front of their ex-husband. Dan took me into a holding cell a few hours ago. I think. I am not too sure. He took my phone from me and nobody wears watches anymore. I had called cousin Chloe ages ago and was expected for a full ear chew. She sounded royally pissed on the phone though. I don't care. I don't want to be at her house. I don't want her and her rules. I was born after her dad, my uncle, died and we don't talk. Or at least we didn't. That was until I found a dead body.

You see my mom carked it six months ago which led to five months in foster care, but I didn't mind foster care. There was no real command in group homes. Me and the other girls would sneak off every night to the park down the road and smoke a mixture of marijuana and cigarettes and drink whatever alcohol we could find. That's how I met Chloe. On one of mine and Tori's midnight runs we came across a body. We called the cops and boom there she is. We made our introductions and linked our last names. She gave me her number and I gave her mine. She then started her training and paperwork to be my guardian. That was all approved last Tuesday. Dan walks through the door with a small folder and a frown.

"Mabel Rosalee Decker. My name is detective Daniel Espinoza. You are here facing charges of larceny and vandalism…" Dan started but I stopped him almost immediately.

"What's larceny?"

"Stealing,"

"What did I steal?" I ask acting dumb

"Mabel…"

"It's just Mae"

"You have been accused of stealing a bike," He sighed knowing full well I rode a display bike out of Walmart

"Outrageous accusations! What proof do you have?" I smile. I swear I could hear something or someone behind the mirror

"We have enough to charge,"

"I'm a fourteen-year-old orphan who committed petty theft and drew a picture in a tunnel. I'm not going to jail," I shrug smugly

"No but you don't want this on your record, do you?"

"Records are wiped when you turn 18,"

He didn't respond. He just left. He knew he couldn't argue with me. I waited in the chair patiently but after such a long time of being alone I grew bored. I stood up and stared walking around the table. Then I started running. Then trying to bounce from chair to chair. If someone was in the observation room, they surely didn't say anything. I jumped onto the table and laid there looking at the white roof. I think all this running around was making me tired. I started to drift asleep.

BANG

I shot up off the table and ducked. Was that a gun? No, it was Chloe angrier than ever.

"Chloe! Where have you been? I…"

"Shut up," she glared at me "Get your stuff and don't say anything,"

My throat dropped to my stomach with her icy tone I dropped gaze to the floor feeling a decade younger than what I actually was "I was gunna return it. Dan was there and he just took me straight away and I – I – I – I," I stumble as Chloe grabbed my upper arm a delivered a quick succession of six slaps to my bottom "Stop! Shit I mean I'll be quiet"

"We are going to discuss things further at home Mae,"

I just nod though the tears, looking down. She grabs my wrist as we walk out of the interrogation room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's house is nice. Trixie is awesome. My bedroom, although bare, is quaint. This situation on the other hand… not so much. Am I really going to be spanked over a stolen bike? I have done worse things than this. I only took it for a laugh. She's overreacting. I look back towards Chloe. She just pointed to my room. We hadn't made small talk the whole trip back and apparently, we weren't going to start right now. I take a breath trying to not let on how terrified I am. Making my way to my bedroom I consider apologizing but that would break the whole 'be quiet' rule. I sit on my bed and pull my laptop out, only Chloe had disconnected the wi-fi. I groan as I have no way to distract myself. I look over to my backpack with my schoolwork in it. I should've just gone to school. I pull out my geometry homework. I figure this is the only activity I can do that won't make Chloe mad. I start my homework from last Tuesday. I don't know how long I was doing my homework for, but I finished it. To be honest it was distracting. Distracting enough that I was confused to see Chloe leaning on my door frame. One hand on her hip the other holding a rather large hairbrush.

"Hey Chloe, look I finished all my Geometry homework," I smile packing my bag up

"Good. I'm glad you did something productive today,"

I look down and shrug not making eye contact muttering "Why are we all still harping on about the stupid bike?"

"Mabel you broke multiple laws. Are you not able to comprehend that?"

"I can comprehend it just fine. There remains the issue of me not caring. You see Chloe I just don't care what happens,"

"Well I care, and I am sure a taste of this will make you care now come here"

"Rather not,"

She looked at me as if I had grown a second head. Her eyes did not advert from me and I did not keep my eyes off her "Wasn't a question,"

I should've guessed that I would be no fight against her. She is a trained professional and I am… well I am me. Within a few seconds she had me securely on her lap. I try to kick but it is futile.

WHAP "FUCK" WHOOP "SHIT CHLOE"

"Swear again and it'll be the belt," Chloe hissed

I felt my pants come down to my mid thighs "It hurts," I cry

She continues with the assault on my bum with that retched hairbrush "Supposed to,"

I bury my face into my hands as I try not to cry. This pain was not what I had expected. I had earnt my fair share of spankings from my father when I was young, but he died a while back. I can see why he called them love taps. These must be hate smacks. I have no way out as I try to get off her lap "Stop!" I demand but the only reply I get is harder smacks. I don't know how long I lasted but I cried. It was an ugly cry. The kind of cry that I haven't had since mom died. The onslaught of smacks continued against my unprotected behind. She didn't relent. For a minute or two the whole room was filled with nothing but the sound of the hairbrush connecting with my unprotected flesh and occasional yelps.

"Are you going to break the law ever again?"

I shook my head and tried to speak but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a painful groan followed by a whimper "_I'm sorry so very sorry so sorry" _I manage to breath out. With that she slowly lifted me up from her lap and led me to sit on the bed. I kept my head down daring not to look her in the eyes. I'm still crying but not loudly. I try to breath, but each breath makes me want to cry more. I fold my arms over my chest and close my eyes trying to regain control of my emotions.

"Mae can you look at me?" Chloe whispers putting her hand on my knee.

I jerk back in response but open my eyes. Chloe is there but she seems less angry than before. Concerned even. "I hope to never have to do that again, but I will if you ever break the law again. You just have to think things through Mae. I don't want you to go down a lawless path,"

"You just spanked me," I stood up in shock "I'm almost an adult. You can't do that,"

"I can and I will. If you have no respect for the law than I will give you a reason to respect it okay. Now sit back down,"

"Look I am sorry about the bike. I just hadn't seen my friends in so long and I guess the excitement went to my head," I admitted

"What about the graffiti?"

"Same story," I shrugged

"Fuck the police?"

"Music lyrics?" I try but I quickly withdraw that by a quick bombardment of the word _sorry _"Look I don't know what to do. I mean it's already done. I can't go back and unwrite what I wrote or un steal what I stole. I can promise that it won't happen again though,"

"And you will apologize to Dan,"

"I'd rather get the belt,"

"That can be arranged but you are still apologizing,"

"Okay, okay I will say sorry" I pause. I feel undeniably bad. I don't know why but it just feels right to give Chloe a hug. She just hugs me tight for a while and silence fills the room, so I ask, "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, but I want you to stay in your room for the rest of the day. School should be out soon; can I trust you to stay here while I grab Trixie?"

I nod "Can you turn the wi-fi back on?" I ask

She just chuckled as she walked out of my room "Love you Mae I'll be back. Don't leave your room,"

So, I did what she said. I just laid on the bed. I must've fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes my room was dark.


	3. Chapter 3

I roll over to check the time. 1 30 am. Nobody will be up until 6 max. "Nobody apart from me," I whisper pulling my laptop from the table to the bed. I put my earphones in before I open the screen just incase Trixie had left on a tab. I go onto Facebook and see four missed messages – all from the same 'friends' who had ran off knowing full well my guardian is a cop. Well all apart from Tori. She stayed. Tori is my best friend. She has been since I moved to Los Angles. She had just lost her mum and was in foster care – I had just lost my dad, so we clicked. Four years in the making and we have always stuck by each other. She was active

_Tori – Hey hun you okay? _

_Me – Yeah super scared about school tomorrow though_

_Tori- Are you going?_

_Me – Yeah_

_Tori- Guess I'll see you in home room _

_Me- Wait you're going? _

_Tori – Only if you are :D _

_Me – Did you get into trouble? _

_Tori – Yeah. No weekend outings for a month. You? _

I typed mechanically and was about to hit send to '_got spanked' _but I can't tell her that I got spanked like a little kid. I think I need to lie to her about this one.

_Me- Grounded _

_Tori – What a shit job _

_Me – True _

_Tori – Talked to Milo yet _

_Me- No _

_*Gif of end of discussion man* _

_Tori- Going to sleep. Catch ya yeah? _

_Me- Goodnight sweet prince _

I Close that tab and go onto my e-student school account. I figure I might as well work on my essays. I quickly look onto the calendar and realize I have three assignments tomorrow -Friday and one due on Monday. Still these are the only ones. I haven't skipped any just yet. I have one due at 9am for social studies – a 750-word essay on analyzing the effects of the first world war and one at 5pm for English – write a short biographical short story. Easy. I quickly opened my documents up and got to work. After I had finished both I looked over at the time. 4.45am – I put my laptop back on the table and go back to sleep.

I opened my eyes back up to something on top of me "Time for school Mae," Trixie welcomed

"Hey Tricks. You want me to braid your hair?"

She smiled and nodded skipping out of my room. I groan as I walk over to my closet. What to wear? What is in the dress code? Why can't this school have a uniform like my last two? I decide on a pair of skinny black jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt with a surfboard on the back. I pull my long blond hair into a messy bun and put on a blue pair of sneakers. Perfect. A walk out of my room and sit at the breakfast table. Missing dinner last night had made me very hungry and the smell of waffles was powerful.

"Good morning Chloe," I smile awkwardly trying to forget yesterdays ordeal

She gives me a genuine smile back and passes me a plate "Morning Mae,"

I help myself to waffles and coffee "Any plans for today?"

"I have work. We also have that meeting with your principal regarding your lack of attendance, "

With that Trixie walks in teasing me "Oh someone's in trouble,"

"I will be there," I Smile ignoring Trixie

"You better and you also have to start going to school," She paused "And when I say go to school, I mean go to your classes,"

I put my hand up defensively as if I had not spent the last fortnight avoiding school and classes "I will I will," I sip the last of my coffee and wipe my hands on my jeans. I walk back to my room, grabbing that nasty hairbrush that remained from last night and two hair bands. It's easy to do Trixie's hair while she is eating. I braid her hair quickly as she finishes the last of her hot chocolate. "Now let's get you dressed!"

To be honest having a little sister is amazing. Especially mornings. It is like dressing up dolls but better. We walk into her room and I go to the shopping bags filled with clothes we had brought last week. She chooses most of it. Like the purple overalls she wants to wear today. We look through the clothes and decide that because it is cold, she would wear a pink and white striped long-sleeved shirt. I remove the white laces from her pink shoes and replace them with purple laces. She looked stylish but she also looked confident. Suddenly, I could see Trixie's face light up.

"Daddy!" She screams


	4. Chapter 4

Dan goes on one knee to greet Trixie "little monkey," he kissed her forehead

Am I supposed to apologize now? Has Chloe forgotten? Can I play dumb? I quickly jump to the other side of the door so Dan can't see me. As I am running through my head what choices to make Dan enters Trixie's room and sits on her bed

"Hey, um, I don't really know how to say, um, I'm just sorry about yesterday, I um, like, I was acting like a brat," I stutter out

"Yeah you were," he smiles

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes," He nods

I feel the awkward pressure release from me. I straighten up and smile at Dan who quickly pulls me into a side hug. "Make sure you grab your lunch from the counter,"

"Yeah can I clean up really quick in here?" I ask looking towards the mess that me and Tricks had made jut moments ago

With that Trixie walked into her room, backpack on and holding Chloe's phone. She was playing some kids app. "Like my shoes Daddy? Mae made them so pretty!"

I smile awkwardly towards the two and pick up the mess that remained. I guess today will be my first official day of school. From first to last period I swear I will go to each lesson. There is no way I am screwing up under Chloe's care again. I will go to all my classes even if they're pointless and boring and slow and ugh. School is so mind-numbing. "Hey, Dan, did you like school growing up?" I ask absently with my attention being on my string of thought. By now we were headed towards the door.

"School? Daddy hadn't been to school in like a hundred years," Trixie teased.

Dan faked to be shocked at his daughters claim but then chuckled slightly "It was quite some time ago. I suppose I liked some things about it and didn't like others. Why?"

Shrugging I say, "I'm going to like all my classes today and I don't know how I will be,"

"How you will be - getting to classes on time?" He asks

"How I will be at staying at school,"

"Never worried about that growing up – I only ever left school without permission and my father caught me straight away. Tanned my hide really good for that," He mutters that last part as he turns his head to look at his blind spot,

"Pap-Pop gave you a spanking?" Trixie gasps

Dan just chuckles at her, obviously comfortable talking about his childhood "Where'd you think he got his name,"

"Looks like we are in similar situations Dan. I think I'll be okay though. My phone and laptop are completely charged, and I brought snacks,"

Trixie frowns at my assortment of small chocolate bars and bag of mixed candy she looks down and mutters quietly "Wish I was a stupid sophomore I could eat all the candy I want,"

"And I wish I were still in elementary school. Love you Tricks," I smile as she jumps out of the car. Just before she closes the door I quickly add "Oh and check out your lunch box,"

Dan waves through the rear-view window to Trixie "What'd you give her?"

"Slice of chocolate cake,"

He tuts as he starts up the engine "You spoil her,"

"Yeah but she's so cute though," I sigh

After a few moments of silence, I decide I should make more small talk "Reckon the principal will be mad?"

"How many classes did you skip?"

"Uhm lets see there are five classes a day," I pull out my fingers and count. Okay so I came to science and maths on the first day and skipped three. Then Wednesday I skipped four and Thursday I skipped three and Friday I skipped four. Monday I only skipped one, but I didn't go to school on the Tuesday, Wednesday and yesterday. So total skipped lessons are - 29. "A fair amount,"

Dan was clearly amused "What like five, six?"

"If I say the number can we change the subject?"

He nods

"Okay, 29," I shrug "So like I was thinking about getting a job,"

"29 isn't that bad. You've been at that school for a while, now haven't you?"

"No just since I moved to Chloe's,"

He lets out a low whistle "So you missed 29 classes in 13 days. Were you trying to set a record?"

"I don't know I used to be really good with school. Skipped year 3 and everything," I stare out the window remembering how proud mom and dad was when we had that school meeting. I sigh and in a soft voice "Dad would be furious if he knew what I've been up to,"

Pulling into a parking spot near my school he turns to me and puts a hand on my shoulder "Hey, you're just having a hard time getting your head in the game. Happens to the best of us. Just try your hardest to pull your head in,"

"Yeah I will. Thankyou Dan. Sorry again about yesterday,"

"You're already forgiven for that," he pulls out my lunchbox from the backseat and smiles "You forgot to get your lunch. Trixie grabbed it for you,"

"Thanks - see you around," I smile taking the lunchbox and turning towards the school.

His car drives off and I hear a familiar voice in the background "You forgot your lunch," Milo mocked

"Fuck off Emilio or I'll break your arm … again,"

"Come on little sis play with me," He teased putting his face against mine and smirked "Get on the game,"

I knew what he meant. He meant that he wanted me to join his little posse of wannabe gangsters. Push drugs for him and be cute in front of the boys. He turned 17 last month and managed to get a car somehow. Is it stolen? Should I care? No. I cringe away from his face and look down "I'm living with cousin Chloe now. She's a cop. It might not be the smartest thing telling me about crimes,"

Suddenly, I was thrown to the ground by him. His mates held him back as he spat at me "You going to be a snitch Decker,"

I shook my head quickly startled by him "I was just giving you advice Em,"

His face softened at his childhood nick name but quickly hardened again when he heard sirens. It was Dan in his car that he had just dropped me off in.

"Hey Dan, sorry about the fright. We just resolved the issues then. No need to get out," I smiled as Emilio held out his hand and pulled me up. I took his hand and cast my eyes on my half-brother "Just a case of mistaken identity,"

Dan looked over at Emilio then to his group "You sure?"

I picked up my bag "Yeah I was just heading inside. Goodbye boys,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Mae!" Tori shouts from the back corner of the home room

"Torz!" I shout back running up to her to give her a hello hug "You got your timetable? What classes do we have together?" We look to see that we have every period except for last were I had sports and she had religion. "I didn't bring a spare shirt," I groan

"Wait I got you girl. I picked this upon the way here – it'll look cute on you- she chucked me a black shirt. She looked in her bag and grabbed a pack of chocolate chip cookies as well.

"Picked it up," I chuckled "Hey I did all my homework,"

"Good girl here has a cookie," She giggles but jumps at the homeroom teacher shouting out

"Good morning class. Everyone to their seats as I call the roll. No talking and no phones," Mr- whatever shouts

I stare out the window and call "Here," when my name is called. Other than that, there isn't much to do. The teacher had a force over the classroom that made me not want to muck up. I wait until the bell rings, but nobody stands up. That is until Mr- whatever shouts "Dismissed,". I look over to Tori and she just shrugs as we pack our stuff.

First and second period were boring, and Tori had landed a break one detention for her 'smoking dragon' stunt in second period – so I spent my time finishing next Mondays assignment. 3rd and 4th were fun as they were both electives – theatre and Spanish – but lunchtime came around and there he was. Emilio – looking kind of guilty.

"Hey Em – you okay?" I ask

"Yeah fine as always. I've got to deal with something," He huffed walking away towards the front gates

"Strange," I mutter

"Mae!" I hear Tori shout as she runs towards me "Let's get out of here I am bored,"

"Can't got that meeting this afternoon,"

"You're no fun," She pouts as she looks towards Emilio "What's wrong with him?"

"Don't know. Let's go walk around. You know I haven't really been here before,"

We explore the rest of the break and part ways as I go to sports. I see Emilio again, but I don't really take notice of him. I play baseball during sports and once the bell rings I make my way to the school's office. Emilio is waving to me near the door. I sigh and make my way over to him.

"Mabel!" Emilio shouts "Can I talk to you?"

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Look I am sorry about this morning. Guess I was just trying to impress everyone. Can I please talk to you?" He asks

I look over at the office door and back over to Emilio "Fine but just five minutes I have a meeting with the principal,"

"I want to join the army," He pauses "I don't know why I want to tell you that,"

"Emilio you actually want to go to the military?"

"Yeah and nah?" He looks to his feet "I guess I just want a second chance you know. Plus, Ben just got arrested so there's that. I just want to go somewhere far away you know?"

"Sorry about Ben. In know you guys were close," I look away and think of Ben – Emilio's best friend "I Think you would be an awesome solider but what about your little gang?"

"They're getting dangerous. I want out before end up dead or in jail," He looks away "I just need parental consent,"

"Mae are you coming– who's this,"

"My half-brother Emilio. He wants to join the military," I smile

He smiles back and holds out his hand "Emilio Phillip Santiago,"

"Mae you never told me you had a brother – how old are you?"

"Half-brother and 17,"

"Mrs and Miss Decker – Mr. Lee will see you now," the office lady calls out from her desk

"I'll call you and we can hang out," I smile at Emilio – happy that he is finally thinking of not being such an idiot with his life.

"You never told me about him," Chloe whispers to me

I shrug as casually as I can "He lives with his dad and is usually a bit of a loose cannon,"

We walk into the office and sit down in front of Mr Lee. He was an older Chinese man. A little on the plump side that appeared to be the effect of having children of his own and managing a school of close to 1000 students. He wore a short sleeved green button up shirt with a black tie.

"Mrs Decker pleasure to meet you," he looks towards me "Wish it were under better circumstances but here we are. Look to be frank this kind of truancy has the potential to hold Mabel back this year. If she misses any assignments, she risks suspension – and it appears the tenth-grade class has two due today,"

"Well I did them and the one due on Monday," I smugly mutter. Chole stares daggers into me so I quickly become quiet

He types into his mid-2000s computer and frowns "Yes, I see that regardless of your attendance you do end up in the top ten tiers of students. You're smart and I am sorry that we haven't picked that out, but you are old enough to come to your year advisor and ask for advanced class- "

"I'm not going to the stupid advanced class," I butt in "Can't you just skip me another year? The sooner I get out of school the sooner I can get out of LA,"

"We skip students that show high dedication as well as course proficiency. I'm afraid you do not show the former,"

"Okay but if I show up to all the classes I might be able to skip again?"

"I'll make you a deal Mabel. If you transfer to advanced classes and score in the top three for all classes – I will consider fast tracking you to your senior year next year,"

"Deal," I shake his hand and smirk at Chloe "It's great being clever,"

"Also, I want you to grow your social circle, so I recommend you join a minimum of two school clubs. I'm sure I have something for that here,"" He mutters the last part looking through his bookshelf of documents "Here a list of all clubs we have. I have another meeting so I am sorry to cut this short but come back to the office on Tuesday during first break and I will approve your club choices,"

"Fine," I nod

"If you ever need me to come down you have my phone number Mr Lee," Chloe smiles

"Thankyou ma'am," he briefly nods

"De-tec-tive," A good looking man pops his head though the door "I'm bored,"

"Your third child?" I whisper teasingly at Chloe and she snorts a little

"Lucifer I will be out soon," She smiles over at the principal "Lovely meeting you,"


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you're Lucifer?" I ask "Trixie has told me so much about you. Did you really stand up for her against Emma?" I smile remembering Trixie telling me how Emma was bullying her on snapchat a while back. Lucifer supposedly scared the hell out of her and now Emma is no longer a bully. In fact, last I heard Emma is a vivid member of the church. I look over and see Emilio still hanging around "Hey Chloe can I invite Emilio over for dinner?"

"I think that's a great idea. Honestly, I'm still confused about how he fits though. You said he was your half-brother?"

"Yeah so there's your dad John – wait do you know about your family?" I ask

She shakes her head no

"Makes sense. John sounded like he was the one who got his life on track. Look this side of the family comes from a long line of dysfunctional screwups. It's better if you just leave them or else you will get stuck in that hole," I look around to see Lucifer and Chloe awed by my answer "But my dad is David – Johns brother and Emilio's dad is Emmanuel Santiago – Emilio has lived with him since my dad died but same mom,". As I finish my sentence, I see Lucifer has already trailed off to Emilio.

"Hello Emilio – pleasure to meet you Lucifer Morningstar,"

I quickly join Emilio's side "Want to come over for dinner?" I ask, "Chloe has wi-fi and we can start looking at army stuff together,"

"My name is Emilio I know you. You're that guy that offers favors and yeah Mae sure, but I have to be off by 7,"

"Cool, cool, cool,"

We head off in the car. Lucifer and Chloe sit in the front while me and Emilio sit in the back. I look over to my brother. Something is off about him I can feel it.

"So Emilio tell us about yourself," Chloe quires looking into her rear view window

"There's not much to tell. Finish high school in three months, passing my classes, I play baseball and well I guess that's all,"

We pull into the driveway and I see Dans car. Realization floods on me that Dan had seen Emilio acting tough this morning. I look over to Emilio and shrug "If he asks act dumb. Plead the fifth," He laughs at me. That laugh that says that he isn't scared of no man. Gosh I hate how stupid boys are. I quickly punch his upper leg to let him know I'm serious and he puts up his hand defensively.

"Mae, mummy, Lucifer!" Trixie shouts running out of the front door

"Hey Tricks," I smile getting out of the car "This is my half-brother Emilio, but you can call him Milo if you want,"

Emilio waves at Trixie "Hey little dude,"

I walk in my room with Emilio, sneaking him past Dan who was cooking pasta in the kitchen, and sat on the bed "So what's really up?"

"I don't know what you mean. Let's get this army stuff out of the way. The sooner I go the better,"

"You have never wanted to leave LA before Em. Just tell me what's going on I swear I won't say anything,"

"Look Mabel. I have done a lot of stupid things. You know, that right?"

I nod

"Well suppose I said something to my dads' brother. Something that would make me run into issues later,"

I take a sharp breath. Surly Emilio wasn't trying to act tough in front of his dads' side of the family. He was supposed to just lay low "What did you say to Vic?"

"It wasn't what I said it was what he offered,"

"You are not going to be a part of that stuff Em. That's way over your head,"

"I know that's why I need to leave,"

"Yeah but you still have three months. You need to get out now,"

"Don't you think I know that Mae. Shit," He argues standing up "Are you going to help me or not,"

"Do you want me to talk to uncle Vic. You know he likes me,"

He groans "He more than just likes you Mae. You can't go to his house alone,"

"You can come with me and we can arrange a deal,"

"No Mae. I am your older brother and I will not let you put yourself into a situation that is that dangerous,"

"Fine. I won't," I lie "Let's look at what we can do,"

We spent the next hour looking up requirements and booking Emilio in to see a recruitment officer. There wasn't much I could do for now. I will go see Vic though. I won't go alone. I will take Tori. She can get a lift off some of the boys. I won't be alone. I look out the window to see that Dans car is gone. If I am going to Vic's house, I need some sort of protection. I could take Chloe's gun. No wait that would get us both in trouble. What about her taser? Surly she won't notice hat missing. She leaves that on top of the refrigerator and not in her safe, so it is way easier to get than the gun.

"Hey, Milo, it's 6 45," I remind him

He stands up and gives me a quick hug "Sweet. Thanks for helping me Mae. I know I haven't been really deserving of help lately,"

I smile at him "I will always try to help. You know that,"

He waves and leaves the room and I pounce onto my laptop and message Tori.

_Me – Want to help me save Milo? _

_Tori – What? _

_Me – Vic_

_Tori – What time _

_Me – Midnight _

_Tori – Ill be out the front _

_Me- DO you know if anyone would want to come? _

_Tori – Ill sort it _

_Me- See you at midnight _


	7. Chapter 7

It's 11 50pm. Chloe has been called out to a job, so Dan is looking after me and Trixie. He has been asleep for the past two or so hours. I hear his slight snore from my room. I decide it is now or never. I get my backpack with the taser in it and placed a box underneath my window. I used the daytime to scope my room to make it easier and quieter for me to jump out the window. I can see Tori smoking a cigarette out the front with two of the boys from the group home. I smile and wave whilst I make my way over and smile.

"Mae this is Aaron and Kyle,"

"Hey guys. You ready to go to the dodgy side of town?" I ask

"For sure hop on in," Kyle smiles pointing towards his old red car

We all get in and it seems like ages until we get there. Tori flirts with the Kyle and Aaron while I just stare out the window planning. What will be the plan? I really should have thought this through. Okay I will go in, ask that he leave Emilio out of it. I hear his house from a block away with the sound of music. I groan as I try to come up with a plan. Screw it. I will just wing it. I get the taser out of my bag and put it in my pocket.

"Well if it isn't little Mabel! Who are your friends?" Vic asks from his front lawn chair whilst smoking a rather large blunt

"Tori, Kyle and Aaron. Look Vic I need a favor. Is there any way you could not bring my brother into this?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Well I am with Johns kid now..."

"The pig?"

"Well yeah, I guess. Anyway, she and her partner who is also a pig and me and Em had a fight so now they're looking at him suspiciously and I don't want you guys to get into trouble. Like just give us till the end of high school to send him on his first job. It's three months away,"

"Look little cousin I can't do that, but I can offer you a deal. I have 5 pounds of bud I need gone by next Friday. Sell it all by then and I will wait until Emilio is done with school,"

"Fine,"

He walks into the house and brings out two medium sized suitcases and give one to me and one to Tori

"5 pounds that's 10 K right?" I ask

"Good girl," he nods in the affirmative "Hey you ever want to come over sometime – "

"No I got homework," I walk out the door "I will see you on Friday,"

I look over to Tori she shrugs "I can sell at the very least 2 pounds this weekend at the home. So that leave us with 3,"

"I know a guy who is interested in buying a pound," Aaron offered

"So just two. Tori would we be able to weigh it at yours?" I request

"Yeah. Do you have to be home soon?" She asks

"No, I think Dan is a heavy sleeper,"

"Let's sell some pot!" Kyle shouts as we leave Vics' driveway

By the time the weekend had gone we had made a little over $8000. We had about a pound and a half left and I was positive I was going to get Emilio out of this. That was until Emilio came to my house.

"Em nice of you to drop by,"

"I told you to stay away from them Mabel!" His shouting drew the attention of Dan and Chloe who were in the garage

"Dude calm down. I'm getting you out. I just have a pound and a half to sell. All I need is like 1800 dollars and he is going to leave you alone until high school is finished," I explain

"You tell me not to work for them then you go ahead and work for them!"

"Work for who?" Chloe asks

"Nobody. Emilio I can get you out of it. I am so close just let me get you out," I plead

"Give me the rest and I will sell it. You live with cops Mabel. You're supposed to be the smart one,"

"I am that is why I didn't store it here. Stop saying so much Infront of Chloe and Dan you know they are both detectives,"

"Do one of you guys want to explain what is going on?" Dan asks in a low voice folding his arms across his chest

"No," Me and Emilio snap

"Get inside. The both of you," Chloe demanded

I start to walk inside but Emilio just stands there. Defiant as always. I motion for his to come but he just sticks his finger up at me and fold his arms across his chest – mimicking Dan. I groan and walk towards him "Emilio come inside. You're the one who got me into trouble,"

"I got you into trouble?" He huffs "You are the one who went to Uncle Vic's house in the middle of the night – agreed to sell ten grand worth of marijuana – and brought a bloody taser while you were at it. Where did you buy the taser? We are interested,"

"Wait I thought you were out?" I ask

"Yeah dad got me out that afternoon. Vic played you to push his shit. I can't believe you are that stupid!" He shouts

"You didn't tell me that!" I shout back running inside "You don't tell me anything! You are barely even my brother!"

He chases me into the house but is caught by Dan at the door frame "Both of you sit down now!" Dan shouts

I groan as I sit down. I fold my arms when Emilio sits next to me. Chloe and Dan pace in front of us. Dan was the first one to speak "Are you selling drugs?"

"No!" I shouted, "I just organized people to do it for me," I mutter the last part looking away

"You think that is better?" Dan asks

I stand up, annoyed at Dan asking so many questions "Well it certainly isn't worse,"

"Sit down," Chloe growled

"I was just trying to do a good thing. Why am I in trouble!" I shout

"Mabel, we have already had a talk about breaking the law," Chloe said glowering at me

"So I get spanked and Emilio get away with it. Like he always does,"

"I don't always get away with it. You don't think my dad yelled at me – wait did you say spanked?"

I felt my face burn up in embarrassment "Yeah I would gladly be yelled at. Look who gets a lesser penalty yet again,"

"Dude if you want me to get spanked I will. I don't know what that would achieve though. I mean you don't think a punishment from when we were kids is a bit I don't know – childish," He shrugs

"It still hurts though," I point out

"I'm not spanking you Emilio," Chloe intervened

"What that is so unfair. He is the reason I am in this mess in the first place. He deserves a spanking way more than me,"

"It's not appropriate," She states

"Then get Dan to do it,"

"No, I mean he is not in my care,"

"He isn't in anyone's care. Emmanuel just leaves food and leaves. If he was under someone's care, he would not be caught up in breaking the law as much," I argue looking over to my older brother

"Dan just spank me. It will shut her up. Besides I guess she is right. I mean I have broken so, so, many laws," He laughed at that last part. As if he was happy with how many laws, he broke

"Fine but I won't go easy," Dan declares surprising both me and Chloe.

Emilio smirks at this "Wouldn't expect you to big boy,"


End file.
